


Fade Away

by am_bellanoire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, F/F, Infidelity, One Night Stands, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smoking, minor ron bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/am_bellanoire
Summary: “I enjoyed the performance,” she managed to choke out, not even noticing that she'd edged a little closer to the dark witch. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own. She was breathing in more smoke but again, couldn't find an ounce of a damn to give.“I know you did, couldn't take your eyes off me, could you?” Bella husked, dropping the half smoked cigarette to the cobblestone and crushing it beneath the heel of her dragon hide boot, “I saw you watching me.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Song featured in this fic is 'Die Trying' by Elizabeth Gillies

Hermione didn't even know why she had agreed to hang out. She wasn't particularly in the mood. How could she be when she had discovered her boyfriend of three years had been cheating on her half the time with the daft bimbo he'd lost his virginity to back when he was sixteen. Back then Lavender Brown had been an annoyance. An airheaded annoyance who loved attention just as much as she loved her own looks. She'd given Ron his chance to soak up the attention he'd always felt he'd been denied growing up in the shadow of five older brothers and being best friends with Harry Potter – the captain of the Quidditch team and overall popular due to who his parents and godfather were. Ron hadn't taken her seriously back then, she was the smart friend – the one who let him copy her notes when he'd been slacking off in class, the one who solved all his problems because he lacked the logic to do so. It wasn't until after seventh year that he had asked her out. Maybe he felt like throwing her a bone, maybe he really did like her. But it didn't take him long after that to decide to go back to dicking Lavender down again. 

It was doubly hard given the fact that she was friends with his sister Ginny. And yeah, while Ginny agreed her brother was an arsehole for cheating on her, she labored under the delusion that they would eventually get back together. Hard to argue with a girl who had grown up around six boys and just assumed that blokes would be blokes at the the end of the day and women just had to deal with it. 

“He'll see that Lav's not it for him,” Ginny crowed loudly over the music in the crowded pub, her words slightly slurred from the two Spiked Butterbeers she had rapidly consumed, simultaneously signaling for a third, “He's always been stupid 'Mione but then again you know that. Just give it a bit, he'll come crawling back.”

But that was the thing, she didn't want him to come crawling back. The past three years had shown her a lot. Yes, she considered Ron a friend but he didn't make a good boyfriend. And to be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure what made her think he would. Years of feeling like the unpretty girl? Low self esteem? All brains, no beauty? Maybe so. Back in fourth year, Viktor Krum had made her feel pretty but he'd also had the smarts of a garden gnome, knowing Quidditch and competition and nothing else. 

She used to laugh at girls that worked themselves into a fever just to get boys to notice them. It was the same in the Muggle world and she'd always assumed she was above it all. She had assumed her cleverness would get her by. But as it was, she realized she was just a girl at the end of the day who wanted to be wanted, wanted to be desired. Love could come later, she supposed, she still had time. But when was the last time someone had made her heart beat quicken? Hell, when was the first time? Romance novels made her feel like she would lose a brain cell with every turn of the page, so she couldn't even live vicariously through swooning, dewy eyed maidens fair and knights in armor, could she? And the few times she chanced to dip a hand below the waist band of her knickers to relieve some stress, it just ended in frustration. 

“Look, there they are!” Ginny hollered and Hermione was torn out of her inner thoughts, her attention turning to the small stage in the front of the establishment where a band was setting up there instruments. Magical instruments were similar enough to their Muggle counterparts just without the plugs and the amps. And there was no mic stand given the fact a Sonorous Charm could amplify the voice. She watched the drummer, the bassist, and the guitarist step on the platform, all wizards. And then the singer stepped up, surrounded by applause and cheers, wolf whistles and table pounding. Hermione sat up a little straighter, her eyes fixated on the witch that faced the crowd. 

Smooth pale skin with ink black hair that could put Devil's Snare to shame. Dark eyes that pierced. Dressed in black leather accented with silver. She exuded confidence and power. She oozed sex. And Hermione felt like the temperature the noisy pub had just gone up ten or twenty degrees. Her stomach felt like she had swallowed a fireball that could not be just the one drink she had been babysitting all night long. 

“Who are they?” she asked, noting the dryness in her mouth that she tried to quench with another siip of her drink. Ginny didn't even seem to notice, already halfway through her third. Guess the stress of planning a wedding following a Quidditch career were getting to her. 

“They call themselves the Death Eaters! Shitty name if you ask me but their music's good. Bella, the lead singer, she's actually Malfoy's aunt. Can you believe that? Caused a huge scandal years ago when she ran off with her band instead of marrying some Pureblood wizard. You know how they are, those families. Anyway, they're really famous on the continent and in America.”

To be honest, Hermione had tuned Ginny out after the name of the lead singer – Bella – had been given. She knew who Bellatrix Black was. In name, obviously. Bellatrix Black had been the brightest witch of her age circa two some odd decades ago. She had seen the gleaming awards declaring accolades for the witch in Hogwarts' trophy room countless times. She had even been compared to Bellatrix by several professors. She knew very well who she was. 

But Merlin's bloody drawers, she had never seen Bellatrix in person. She had never seen someone so damned gorgeous. _God_ the woman was practically crafted from marble, something that needed to be displayed. Yet here she was, eye fucking the wailing crowd in some pub that smelled of booze and sweat and sex. And truth be told, she looked completely in her element. 

Then she _smirked_ and Hermione felt as if her body might have short circuited. There was no way in hell someone, anyone could be that damned attractive curving their mouth in such a way that gave off both sensuality and malice. And then those fathomless dark eyes met hers and Hermione was grateful the sheer volume in the place alone helped conceal the moan that escaped her lips. 

“WITCHES AND WIZARDS, GOBLINS AND GHOULS, PLAYING IN LONDON FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FIVE YEARS, BELLA AND THE DEATH EATERS!”

The cheers were damn near deafening and Bellatrix seemed to soak it right up. The drummer banged his sticks together and the guitarist let off a rock riff and the dark haired witch placed the tip of a claw shaped wand to her throat and began to sing. 

_Let go of my soul  
Let me up so I can breathe  
Gotta find some kind of cover  
For this hold you have on me_

Damn. Oh _gods_ that voice. In an instant, Hermione could understand why Bellatrix, _Bella_ , had ditched the familial obligations to pursue her own thing. Because she owned it The sultriness and the power in her voice alone would have just gone to waste playing homemaker to some old money Pureblood wizard. And the pain in her voice, because there was pain there in the lyrics and in the sound that just pulled you in and made you want to know the cause and slaughter it. 

_I can feel you like a fever  
Down in the marrow of my bones  
Sliding like a demon  
Trying to feed my wicked jones_

And the song was so raw. It managed to drudge up anger and thoughts of Ron all in one fell swoop. She had thought she loved him, she had given him her most sacred part of her, that had meant she loved him right? Something about him had clouded her judgment even when she had first suspected they might not be a good fit. Even when she had suspected he had been cheating. Even when it was confirmed. She had tried to make it work. It had to be for something, hadn't it? Even if she had been the one to break it off. And he had exploded and told her she'd never find someone like him. She was too much of a bookworm. Who would want her? 

_I'm gonna get right over you  
Yeah or I'm gonna die trying  
I'm gonna drink all night until you fade away  
Yes I am_

Almost as if prompted, Hermione took another sip of her drink, the other patrons including Ginny seeming to disappear in that moment. Because Bella had locked eyes with her again and it felt as if the words she was singing were going through her, hitting her deep in the chest. The lyrics made her want to request another drink and drink all night until the pain of Ron's infidelity faded away. The pain of the rejection she'd known her whole life. The fear of what was the come next. 

_Gimme my vodka cold  
And gimme my cider hard  
I'm on a mission to forget about you  
Under the champagne stars_

It was then that Hermione decided she needed some air. Verily, the limited oxygen felt like a too thick blanket, compressing her lungs more than inflating them. She made a vague gesture to Ginny who was too busy hooting and hollering with the rest of the crowd to give her more than a distracted nod in response before she made her exit. The night breeze, tinged with the scent of a passing rain shower, cooled her reddened face almost immediately but did nothing to stay the butterflies that definitely possessed wings the size of Hippogriffs in her stomach, nor quench the heat between her thighs. She had never felt this way before about anything or anyone, especially not about someone she had found attractive but she had to admit the feelings were _exhilarating_. 

She had no idea how long she had been standing outside but startled a bit when the side door to the pub suddenly opened. She turned her head in the direction when hit with the smell of lit nicotine, anticipating one of the barkeeps or other employee stepping out for a smoke break. Hermione almost sputtered on the air that was giving her relief when she saw that it was actually Bellatrix leaning casually against a brick wall, exhaling a thick cloud of gray. 

“Too noisy in there for you?” 

Hermione very nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of that throaty voice that seemed to curl like the smoke being breathed out through the night. Cigarettes normally bothered her, but right now, she couldn't care less. 

“W-who me?”

Smooth, real smooth. She would have smacked herself on the forehead if it wouldn't have made her seem even more thick skulled. 

But Bellatrix just chuckled, and her laughter, laced with mirth, was dark and just as sultry as her voice., “Yes, dearie. You.”

“Oh, erm, yeah, it was a bit loud.”

Gods was she going to be a stuttering basket case through this? Where was her logic? Where was her reason? Where the hell was that side of herself that she had relied on her whole life that separated her from fervent fan girls? She didn't know. All Hermione knew was the fact that her heart was racing and her stomach was curdling and she wasn't sure if she wanted to throw up or kick her knickers off to alleviate the heat. Probably both. 

“I enjoyed the performance,” she managed to choke out, not even noticing that she'd edged a little closer to the dark witch. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own. She was breathing in more smoke but again, couldn't find an ounce of a damn to give. 

“I know you did, couldn't take your eyes off me, could you?” Bella husked, dropping the half smoked cigarette to the cobblestone and crushing it beneath the heel of her dragon hide boot, “I saw you watching me.”

“Did you?” Hermione could have cursed the pitch her voice had taken, sounding like a teenaged boy whose testicles hadn't yet discovered their significance, but she couldn't. Not when those dark eyes were meeting hers. She couldn't look away, it was if she were caught in a trap and just too stupid to find a way out. 

“Mmm,” Bella murmured, stepping away from the wall and slowly approached. Like a predator sizing up its' prey, “Your thoughts were loud.”

“Oh,” Hermione whispered, unsure if she should be offended by the invasion of privacy or ashamed that she had allowed Ron and his cheating ways to cloud the forefront of her mind. She was supposed to be over him. She shouldn't be lingering on something that shouldn't have been in the first place. Should she?

“Don't worry, I didn't pry,” Bella said, tilting her head, those wild curls of hers spilling onto her silver studded shoulders, “All your deep dark secrets are safe.” Her tone was low but droll, dark eyes lit with amusement, “But that ginger moron definitely doesn't deserve you.”

The former Gryffindor couldn't help but snort at that. And for some stupid reason, the sting of tears blurred her vision. Ugh, this was mad. Here she was standing in a dark alley with one of the most gorgeous witches she had ever seen, a witch she had idolized since she'd been eleven years old, a witch who was not only brilliant but talented and who had followed her own dreams rather than let some wizard tie her down and - 

“Ah ah ah, that's where you're wrong, pet,” Bellatrix purred, reaching forward and brushing a drop of wetness from a warm and flushed cheek, “I've been there, believe me. Did you listen to the words in the song? Experience is a pain in the arse, but one hell of a teacher, huh. Bastard named Tom inspired that little ditty.”

Hermione eyes widened at the gentle touch. It seemed so...out of place from a witch like her. She leaned into regardless, sniffling softly. It was strange. Her stomach was churning but not in an unpleasant way, her heart was pounding, and other places too. Bellatrix seemed to sense it as well. Her pupils dilated, making her eyes even more bottomless, and she moved even closer. So close that the brunette could smell the dark spices that clung to her, the lingering traces of smoke and perfume. 

“Y-you wouldn't happen to have another cigarette would you,” Hermione asked, noting the shakiness of her voice. She didn't even smoke but needed something to do with her hands, do with her mouth before she embarrassed herself and did something absolutely crazy. 

But Bella seemed to want crazy. “Nasty habit, dearie, I've got a better idea.”

And then they were kissing. Bellatrix _descended_ onto her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, swallowing Hermione's sharp gasp. With a strong hand, she gripped the former Gryffindor's jaw in a possessive hold, guiding her, coaxing her. There was no battle for dominance, just tongue and teeth, and lips and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she sought purchase, grabbing at leather to steady herself. 

She had never, _never_ been kissed like this. She was positively trembling, every nerve ending feeling as if they had been set ablaze. She could feel Bellatrix's free hand trailing lower, moving beneath the skirt Ginny had pursuaded her to wear. Part of her wondered if she should stop this before it went any further. She had never had sex in a semi public place with a stranger no less. Hermione Granger just didn't do that. But the other part of her, some hidden part of her, didn't want this to end. It was deliriously exciting feeling the press of brick against her back, being dragged beneath this passionate undertow, and she moaned deep and low as Bellatrix's skilled fingers brushed her soaked knickers, bucking against that hand, silently begging for _more_.

The dark witch parted from her mouth with a not so gentle nip, trailing open mouthed kisses against her jaw and neck, chucking against the shell of her ear. “Just let him fade away, yeah? I can make you forget about him if only for a little while.”

That sounded so good, so good. And it felt even better. Hermione hissed as Bellatrix finally got beneath the waist band of her knickers and those cool fingers met her wetness, gliding easily against her lower lips, teasing her swollen clit. 

_”Fuck_ ”, she gasped helplessly. It had been too long, far too long since she'd been touched, since she could bring herself to a finish. Gods she was _burning_ and wanting more, not even caring that anyone could come upon this scene and get more than an eyeful of it all. 

“Mmm, all of this for me?” Bellatrix rasped, obviously just as turned on by Hermione's arousal, “I'm flattered.” In a swift but smooth motion, she was two fingers deep in the younger witch, twisting her wrist just so and Hermione didn't even have the words to describe the sound that left her mouth then. The bass from the music in the pub helped dampen it but it could have been dead silent and she doubted she would have been able to keep quiet. Not when Bellatrix was driving those fingers deep into her tightness with just the right amount of pressure at just the right pace. It wasn't too gentle nor was there any awkward fumbling or unsatisfactory flopping about. And when she curled her fingers, hitting that sweet spot within her, Hermione had to bury her face into that mass of dark scented curls to keep the string of whimpers and gasps and swear words she didn't even know she could utter stifled. 

“That's it, pet,” Bellatrix crooned, fucking her harder, using the brick wall as leverage to go even deeper, “Come for me.”

A couple more thrusts and Hermione _was_ coming undone, all the anger, the pain, the stress she had been feeling, releasing in an explosion at the apex of her thighs, her inner walls rapidly clenching around Bella's fingers, locking them into place within her as she cried out, gasps ragged and broken, her legs shaking, hips bucking, eyes wide open but unseeing. And Bellatrix held her up for a few moments, letting her gather her bearings, clearly sensing that she'd need the time. She was trembling like a baby Abraxan, still drawing in greedy pulls of air into her lungs. 

“You back with me, dearie?” Bella murmured softly after a while, brushing her mussed chestnut hair from her face and meeting her gaze, “You're all right now?”

“More than all right,” Hermione whispered, her head starting to clear. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just had a quickie, up against an alley wall, with Bellatrix sodding Black. But the lingering throb between her thighs kept her from losing her mind. So, that was what good sex was capable of. Huh. 

She hissed as Bellatrix pulled out, eyes widening when the dark witch peered up at her from beneath long lashes and licked the stickiness from her fingers wearing the most lewd expression Hermione had ever seen on another person. 

“What's your name?”

“Hermione Granger.”

Recognition flared on Bellatrix's face and she let out of cackle that just...fit her so well. “Granger. So you're the swot who stole my title of Brightest Witch of Her Age, are you? The one my nephew couldn't stand.”

The brunette flushed with a shocked laugh and nodded, “Guilty.” It seemed so strange to be introducing herself to someone who had just licked the climax they had wrung out of her from their hands. But tonight was clearly one for firsts. 

“At least you're pretty and your cunt's perfect. I guess I could forgive being usurped for all of that.”

They both shared a laugh but Hermione couldn't help but feel oddly flattered. She'd been complimented before but hardly ever for her looks and definitely not ever for what was between her legs. It anything Ron had had the audacity to call her frigid and a prude. But here was this witch, quite literally sex on legs, who had told her otherwise. It was...nice. 

“I have to be getting back,” Bellatrix said and she sounded almost sorry about it, “Hope you stay for the next set.”

Hermione nodded and the lead singer smiled, a quick of her lips that was both adorable and sexy at the same time and went back through the side door. She took a couple more minutes to fix her clothes and hoped to anyone who might be listening that she didn't look too much like she had been fucked to within and inch of her life up against a wall before stepping back into the pub. It was still crowded, still noisy, but she hardly noticed as she watched Bellatrix take to the stage again, watched the rest of the band preparing their instruments for another song. 

“Long wait for the loo?” Ginny asked as Hermione sat back down on the bar stool, “Seemed like you were gone for ages. You ready to leave? Harry said he'd pick us up.”

“No,” the brunette replied, catching the wink Bellatrix sent her way and smiled back, “Actually, I think I'll have another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here's to hoping that 2021 is a better year than 2020 was. Wishing everyone peace, prosperity, and inspiration to write in the months to come!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
